Promise This
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: Kim Ki Bum, dengan hidupnya yang kaya walau sebenarnya menyedihkan, jatuh cinta kepada seorang anak baru. Udah ah gitu aja summary-nya. Oh ya, annyeong haseyooo  aku adalah anak baru di FFn  o . Fujoshi nih  Terus?  Hahaha XD


**Promise This**

Cast : KiMin or ChangBum

Summary : Kim Ki Bum, dengan hidupnya yang kaya walau sebenarnya menyedihkan, jatuh cinta kepada seorang anak baru.

Disclaimer : God's mine T^T except this story is mine :]

Warning : This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! OOC! Don't like? Don't read! Alur kecepetan! Ini hanya fic abal! Mianhae ne kalau gak memuaskan?

Ada yang mau baca? Syaratnya hanya 1, review ^^ okay

* * *

><p><strong>Promise this, if I die before I wake<strong>

**Promise this, take a time to say your grace**

**On your knees you pray for me**

**Promise this, be the last to kiss my lips**

**{Kim Kibum POV}**

Namaku Kim Ki Bum. Aku adalah salah seorang siswa kelas 3 SMU ChungSam GoNam yang merupakan sekolah asrama khusus namja di kota Seoul. Aku memiliki kehidupan yang tidak menyenangkan walaupun aku adalah orang kaya. Dan semuanya akan berakhir ketika aku menginjak umur 18 tahun.

"Ya!" seseorang berteriak dari arah belakangku. Aku menghentikan langkahku segera.

"Ya! Tunggu aku!" ucapnya lagi.

Aku membalikan tubuhku hingga aku dapat melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

Seorang namja berperawakan jangkung dengan headset yang menggantung di lehernya kini berdiri di hadapanku.

"Aku Shim Changmin murid baru disini. Kau Kim Ki Bum kan? Anak kelas 3-B kan? Aku 1 kelas denganmu sekarang. Mari berteman!" pintanya manis, ia memberikan tangannya padaku.

Aku menatapnya heran, namun segera kubalas jabatan tangannya.

"Kibum," ucapku dingin. Ia tersenyum manis lalu merangkul pundakku.

"Ayo! Aku tahu kau mau kemana, perpustakaan kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dan kami pun segera beranjak menuju perpustakaan. Kurasa, hanya ialah satu satunya teman yang kumiliki.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari ke 5 Changmin selalu bersama denganku. Aku mulai bisa tertawa dalam kehidupanku yang membosankan dan dia yang telah membuatku seperti itu.<p>

"Harusnya angka yang diatas dikalikan dengan angka yang ini, bukan dijumlahkan." ucapku seraya menunjuk kearah angka angka dalam buku tulis Changmin yang kumaksud.

Kini kami berada di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi dan sejuk. Tempat dimana kami berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Oh aku salah ya?" tanyanya polos.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Padahal itu soal yang mudah lho," godaku.

Ia tertawa lalu membenarkan letak kacamataku yang terlalu melorot hingga ke ujung hidungku.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak pandai dengan pelajaran ini?" tanyanya lagi, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangan manis. Omona~ apakah aku menyukainya?

* * *

><p>2 hari lagi adalah tanggal 21 Agustus. Dimana umurku akan genap menjadi 18 tahun. Dan aku sudah mengetahui hatiku, aku mencintai Changmin. Namun aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersamanya. Itu mustahil.<p>

"Kibum!" seperti biasa, Changmin datang dari belakang lalu merangkul pundakku. Kami selalu pulang sekolah bersama.

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan ia menaikan salah 1 alisnya bingung.

"What's wrong?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng lemah lalu menyunggingkan senyumanku.

"Ouh Kibumie, sepertinya ada masalah. Tunggu disini," pintanya.

Ia segera melepaskan rangkulannya lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

3 menit kemudian ia sudah kembali kehadapanku. Dengan 2 es krim cone ditangannya. Ia memberikan salah satunya kepadaku.

"Ayo duduk disana," ia menarik tanganku ke sebuah bangku di taman itu dan kami pun duduk bersama disana seraya menikmati es krim itu.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk menikmati es krim tsb.

"Kau ingin kado apa?" tanyanya tiba tiba.

Aku menghentikan aktivitas memakan es krim ku, kutatap ia heran.

"Bukankah 2 hari lagi kau ulang tahun kan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi kau ingin apa?" tanya Changmin kembali.

Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah mendapatkan hadiah di hari ulang tahunku,"

Ia tersenyum miris lalu menepuk pundakku lembut.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat. Masing masing es krim kami sudah habis. Malam menjelang tiba. Kutahu itu karena sekarang sunset.

"Changminie," bisikku kepada Changmin.

Changmin menoleh kearahku, menunggu aku berbicara kembali.

"Bagaimana… Bagaimana jika aku mati sebelum aku bangun?" tanyaku ragu.

Ia menatapku bingung.

Aku menghela nafas dan kembali berbicara, "Maksudku, bagaimana jika aku mati, meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum aku bangun dari sebuah kenyataan?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia terdiam. Aku menatap wajahnya. Air muka nya berubah. Kulihat raut kesedihan disana.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya balik.

Aku menggeleng lemah lalu kami kembali terdiam.

Banyak yang aku pikirkan. Semuanya berkecamuk dalam otakku.

Aku masih terdiam, menatap tanah rerumputan di bawahku dgn pandangan kosong. Tiba tiba wajah Changmin sudah berada tepat di depanku. Aku menatapnya bingung lalu dalam sekejap aku dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirku. Changmin mencium bibirku lembut. Dapat kurasakan bibirnya melumat lembut bibir bawahku. Aku memejamkan mataku menikmatinya. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya. Ia merebut ciuman pertamaku.

"Ah mianhae Kibumie. Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku tidak…" ucapnya panik.

Aku tersenyum lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Gwaenchana," jawabku.

Ia memelukku hangat, kurasakan pipiku mulai bersemu merah.

"Tentang pertanyaanmu tadi," ucapnya pelan seperti berbisik, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundakku. "Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, apapun yang terjadi." lanjutnya.

Ia memelukku semakin erat dan kurasakan jantungku berdegup sangat kencang.

"Pegang janji ini,"

* * *

><p>Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku mengurung diri di dalam rumahku. Enggan untuk pergi kemanapun toh besok juga aku akan mati. Kedua orang tuaku masih di luar negri, kurasa mereka lupa dengan hari kematianku.<p>

Ting tong. Seseorang menekan bel rumahku namun aku tidak memperdulikannya.

Ting tong. Ia menekannya sekali lagi dan kuputuskan untuk membuka pintu.

Kulihat Changmin sudah berdiri di depan pintuku. Aku segera menutupnya namun ia menahannya.

"Tunggu!" cegahnya, ia menahan pintuku dgn tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak mau angkat telponku sejak tadi malam?" tanyanya.

Aku masih berusaha menutup pintu.

"Jawab Kibum!" pintanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Pergilah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu!" ucapku tiba tiba.

Aku merasakan sesak di dadaku. Aku akui aku mencintai Changmin. Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin dia terluka. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka ketika aku meninggalkannya dengan kematianku esok hari atau lebih tepat beberapa jam lagi menjelang besok.

"Mwo?" tanyanya kaget.

"Pergi Changmin! Aku membencimu!" bentakku.

Ia melepaskan tangannya yang menahan pintuku.

"Pergi!" kubanting keras pintu tsb. Meninggalkannya dgn segudang pertanyaan diluar sana.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di pintu, lalu jatuh terduduk disana.

"Mianhae Changminie," bisikku lemah.

* * *

><p>Sedari tadi siang setelah kedatangan Changmin kerumahku yang langsung kuusir, ia tak henti hentinya berusaha menelponku dan mengirimi pesan singkat. Oh Changminie, andai kau tau apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku sebenarnya.<p>

Kini jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11:50 pm. Itu berarti 10 menit lagi menjelang kematianku.

Aku duduk di ranjangku seraya memeluk cross kecilku. Berdoa kepada Tuhan agar aku diterima disisinya, walaupun mustahil. Aku pasti akan terbakar abadi di dalam neraka.

"Kibumie!" seseorang memanggil namaku.

Aku memandang kearah suara dan kini Changmin sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Changmin?" tanyaku heran. Ia segera naik ke atas ranjangku dan segera memelukku.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa k-kau…?" tanyaku heran.

Ia mempererat pelukannya terhadapku.

"Tenang Kibumie, kau tidak akan mati semudah itu," ucapnya pelan.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya, membiarkannya memelukku.

Aku tidak tahu darimana ia tahu bahwa aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Namun kali ini, aku hanya ingin membagi kisah pahitku kepadanya.

"Aku adalah anak dari orang kaya. Saat aku kelas 1 sd perusahaan orang tuaku bangkrut. Eomma yang sudah terbiasa hidup mewah menjadi frustasi, begitu pula dengan Appa. Kami jatuh dan kedua orang tuaku sangat malu. Akhirnya mereka mengambil jalan pintas. Mereka menulis perjanjian dengan setan. Aku… Tidak tahu pasti dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Yang kutahu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka, setan dapat kembali membuat mereka menjadi orang kaya dan terpandang lagi dengan syarat, mereka berdua harus mengorbankanku sebagai anak satu satunya untuk menjadi budak setan. Hidup kekal abadi di neraka ketika umurku genap menjadi 18 tahun. Dewa kematianlah saksi dari segalanya. Dan beberapa menit lagi, kau takkan pernah melihatku lagi." jelasku pelan.

Aku menelan salivaku berat dan mulai melepaskan pelukan Changmin.

"Aku ingin kau tetap hidup. Stay alive for me. I love you Kibumie," pintanya lembut.

Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku juga mencintaimu," jawabku, berusaha tersenyum walau waktu tetap berjalan.

"Kibum! Listen!" ia memegang kedua bahuku, menatap mataku dalam dan aku membalas tatapannya ragu. "Aku memang tidak sekuat dia. Tapi aku akan membantumu agar tetap hidup. Aku akan memohon kepada Tuhan. Percayalah itu Kibum. Percaya. Aku mencintaimu dan aku adalah malaikatmu," paparnya lembut.

Ia segera menciumku kembali. Lebih lembut dari pada sebelumnya. Kupejamkan kembali mataku. Merasakan ciuman terakhir yang kudapat. Aku berbisik di balik ciuman ini, "Be the last to kiss my lips,"

Ia segera melepaskan ciumannya.

"NO, KIBUM! NO!" teriaknya.

Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat ada cahaya yang menenangkanku. Cahaya yang berasal dari Changmin. Sepasang sayap indah berbulu putih tebal melingkari tubuhku dari punggung Changmin. Ia berkata bahwa ia adalah malaikatku. Apakah benar ia adalah seorang malaikat?

"Kibum! Tetap bersamaku!" pintanya. Ia memelukku semakin erat. Aku masih menggenggam cross kecilku.

Kurasakan tubuhku melemas. Aku tak kuasa menahan perih di dadaku ini. Kurasa, dewa kematian sudah berada disini dan bersiap membawaku pergi ke dunianya.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Tepat. Dentuman jam tepat pukul 12 malam. Dimana hari sudah berganti. Dimana tahun sudah bertambah. Dimana kematian mengambil segalanya.

"Bye Changmin. I love you," ucapku lemas, dan kurasakan kedua mataku tertutup rapat saat itu juga.

"KIBUM!"

**{End of Kim Ki Bum POV}**

**{Shim Chang Min POV}**

"KIBUM!" aku memeluknya semakin erat dengan sayapku yang juga memeluk tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bernyawa. Kurasakan itu. Cross dalam genggaman tangannya terjatuh begitu saja disampingnya.

Tuhan, kembalikan Kibum. Kumohon Tuhan.

Aku hanya malaikat biasa. Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa apa tanpa kehendakmu ya Tuhan. Kumohon.

"Kibum kumohon kembalilah. Kibum," aku tak kuasa kembali.

Aku segera membaringkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu di atas ranjang. Segera ku turun dari ranjang itu. Berlutut di lantai menghadap ke sebuah lukisan 'Bapa' dengan bingkai di dinding.

Berlutut. Ku berdoa kepada-Nya. Ku memohon agar Kibum kembali dan tetap berada di sampingku, Tuhan.

"Pegang janji ini," bisikku pelan.

Aku kembali berdoa. Air mata ini tak kunjung habis. Aku menangis. Aku berdoa. Tangis dan doa seorang malaikat sepertiku, kuyakin Engkau akan mendengarku Tuhan.

"Kibum… Kibum…" bisikkanku semakin melemah.

Aku tahu itu. Aku yakin Tuhan akan menyelamatkanku.

"Hhh," kutatap kembali sosok yang kucintai di atas ranjang.

Ia kembali bernafas. Aku menyunggingkan senyuman kecilku dan kini tubuhku sudah semakin melemah. Tubuhku terjatuh dan akhirnya tergeletak di lantai. Kupejamkan mataku rapat.

"Promise this,"

**{End of Shim Chang Min POV}**

**{Kim Ki Bum POV}**

"Hhh… Uhuk uhuk… Uhuk…" aku memegangi dadaku. Terasa sangat sakit.

Ah, tunggu. I'm alive?

Kupegangi dadaku yang masih terasa sakit. Kuedarkan juga pandanganku.

Tunggu, apa itu? Kulihat sesosok malaikat dengan sayap yang perlahan berterbangan lepas dari punggungnya tergeletak di lantai.

Segera ku bangkit dari ranjangku lalu menghampirinya.

"Changminie," aku memeluk tubuh malaikat itu erat.

Tak bisa kutahan air mataku yang mengalir membasahi wajah putih pucatnya.

"Changminie, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga aku kembali hidup? Apa yang kau lakukan Changmin?" aku menangis dan tak bisa kuhentikan itu.

Sayapnya sudah menghilang. Habis berterbangan terbawa angin. Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku.

"CHANGMIN!"

Wajah Changmin sudah basah akibat jatuhnya air mataku di wajahnya. Namun tiba tiba, hembusan angin lembut berputar disekelilingku.

"Kibum…"

* * *

><p>Aku berdiri disamping sebuah pohon maple. Memandangi pohon pohon lainnya di taman itu. Merasakan sejuknya angin di sore itu.<p>

"Kim Ki Bum," seseorang dari belakang tubuhku berbisik lembut di telingaku.

Segera kuberbalik dan kudapati ia langsung memeluk tubuhku. Mengangkat dan memutarkan tubuhku mengelilingi taman.

"I love you Kim Ki Bum!" teriaknya.

"I love you too Shim Chang Min!" balasku berteriak.

Tak dapat kubendung lagi rasa bahagiaku. Aku sangat mencintai kekasihku ini.

**{End of Kim Ki Bum POV}**

**{Shim Chang Min POV}**

Aku memutar mutar tubuhnya mengeliligi taman ini. Aku sungguh mencintainya.

"I love you Kim Ki Bum!" teriakku.

"I love you too Shim Changmin!" balasnya berteriak.

Dia kembali hidup. Ketika dewa kematian menagih janji itu dan mengambil nyawanya, aku meminta perlindungan kepada Tuhan. Lalu kubuat perjanjian kepada dewa kematian, kuminta ia mengembalikan nyawa Kibum dan aku sebagai gantinya. Aku, malaikat sebagai gantinya yang akan direbus di dalam neraka.

Sangat sulit namun akhirnya dewa kematian setuju dan ia mengembalikan nyawa Kibum ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan ia membawaku ke dalam neraka.

Namun takdir berkehendak lain. Tuhan tidaklah mungkin membiarkan malaikatnya yang tidak bersalah hidup abadi di neraka. Dan Tuhan juga tidaklah mungkin membiarkan manusia suci seperti Kibum tinggal seorang diri di dunia.

Tuhan, membebaskanku. Membiarkanku menjaga Kibum selamanya. Sehidup semati akan kujaga dia. Tuhan memberikan nyawa baru. Nyawa baru kepada Shim Changmin sebagai manusia. Manusia yang akan selalu mencintai seorang yang suci bernama Kim Ki Bum. Promis this.

Kami berdua terjatuh di rumput. Kepalaku terasa berputar karena berputar putar bersamanya. Aku terjatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"Love you," kugigit ujung hidungnya dan ia tertawa kecil.

"Love you too," jawabnya, mengecup bibirku sekilas.

**{End of Shim Chang Min POV}**

**Promise this, if I die before I wake**

**Promise this, take a time to say your grace**

**On your knees you pray for me**

**Promise this, be the last to kiss my lips**

**~END~ **

* * *

><p>Bwahahaha aku membuat FF ini karena sedang tergila gila dengan lagu Cheryl Cole yang berjudul Promise This. Bad? Ya, FF ini mungkin buruk tetapi aku selalu mencintai semua karya fanficku.<p>

Hope you like it ^0^

Gamsahamnida ^~^

Ripiuw ^w^


End file.
